Butterflies
by artist-chan
Summary: Sasuke's pre-race jitters may not only stem from nerves... could they be from Naruto as well?


A/N: Hey... hope you all aren't dying of boredom. I know I sure am! So here's the product of my boredom to alleviate your possible boredom! Talk to you later...

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Although we all wish it belonged to each of us.

* * *

The strong scent of chlorine filled Sasuke's nostrils, filling his mind with the excitement only found before a swim meet. The filter's unrelenting roar sounded through the room, accompanied by the lull of conversation from the spectator bleachers. His stomach prickled with excited nervousness, eagerly anticipating his chance to sprint through the icy waters of his high school's pool. Concentration blotted out his vision, his mind turning to the race ahead of him.

He took a deep breath of humid, heavy air and closed his eyes gently. The queasy butterflies dancing in his stomach settled, leaving a dull numbness throughout his abdomen. The air felt warm on his bare torso, further calming his racing heart. Fully charged, Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.

His deep breathing stopped as he saw a flash of gold from across the pool. Nervous energy of a completely different kind flooded his stomach and mind, erasing all his previous concentration. His only thoughts were fixed on the tanned skin stretched taut against toned muscles, the spectacular shine of golden hair, and the pure excitement radiating off the dobe at the other end of his lane. Even in the harsh fluorescent lights Naruto looked every bit as perfect as Sasuke knew him to be.

"KICK ASS, TEME!!" Naruto yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to cheer Sasuke on. A fierce blush spread across Sasuke's face, embarrassment for the idiot and himself causing his gaze to travel down to the tiled floor.

It had been Sasuke's idea, of course, to have Naruto join the swim team. He had made sure his motives appeared perfectly normal, telling Naruto how perfect he would be as a sprinter and how the team needed strong athletes like him. He neglected to include how hot his butt would look in a jammer and how his muscles would ripple when he pulled himself through the water. Nevertheless, Sasuke was pleased when Naruto agreed to join, surely due to all the praise Sasuke had thrown his way.

Sasuke lifted his head, feeling the heat slowly leave his face. His eyes traveled slowly over the gorgeous body of his best friend. If anything, swimming had made him more beautiful- if that were even possible. The skinniness had been replaced by hard muscle and the blonde of his hair was slightly lighter, bleached by chlorine. Sasuke felt his heartbeat quicken rapidly as Naruto's face broke out in a huge grin.

_NOnononoNO... _Sasuke shook his head violently. He needed to concentrate, his heat was up next! He pulled his goggles down over his eyes, their blue tint distorting the way everything appeared. He couldn't help but notice the way Naruto's blue eyes stayed exactly the same, vibrant and full of life.

Sasuke took a deep breath, attempting to squash the butterflies in his stomach altogether. Before his race they were nothing more than a nuisance, distracting him from what was truly important.

The ref's whistle blew loudly, signaling to step onto the blocks. Sasuke climbed up, feeling the telltale pre-sprint buzz that came before a great time. Smiling confidently, he cast a quick glance at the dobe cheering for him.

Naruto waved with the innocent smile plastered on his face, sending shivers down Sasuke's exposed spine. Suddenly their teammates appeared behind the blonde, cheering Sasuke as well. They crowded around the end of the lane, smooshing close together. Hands reached out and flailed in every direction.

Sasuke stiffened as Naruto moved to make room for the boisterous team, innocently brushing against other swimmers. His tan skin touched bare chests, wild hands patting him on the back for no clear reason. Anger crept up from deep in Sasuke's chest as he saw Naruto brush off the hands with no further thought.

"TAKE YOUR MARK," Sasuke began to lean down for his start and saw a seemingly innocent hand brush ever-so-casually against the dobe's rock-hard butt. Jealously and anger consumed him, his blue vision turning fiery red as blood rushed to his head. He leaned down for the start, his whole body shaking in anger.

BEEEEEEEP!

The buzzer sounded and Sasuke dived cleanly into the water, its icy chill not cooling off his heated head. His thoughts whirled angrily, discarding reason and logic in favor of pure emotion. Water rushed by his ears angrily as he cut through the water, not stopping to breathe.

Suddenly, he found himself panting heavily, standing on the pool's edge on the opposite end. The crowd went silent. His teammates blinked at him in confusion, wondering how on earth he had appeared in front of them. All Sasuke saw were the blue eyes framed by blonde hair that blinked up at him in disbelief.

Sasuke ripped the goggles off his head, glaring furiously at the dobe in front of him. His chest rose up and down heavily, water dripping down his neck in slow trails.

"Uhhhh... Sasuke? Wha- what are you doing?" Naruto whispered furiously, the pool still deathly quiet.

Their coach, spluttering, found his voice. "SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE FUCKING POOL THIS SECOND, YOU NO-GOOD-"

"Actually, he's already been disqualified," a ref interjected, cutting off the furious coach. Sasuke ignored them both, looking at the blonde staring at him whose mouth hung slightly open.

"Dobe," Sasuke hissed, taking a step closer to his best friend.

"Sasuke! Your race.... you totally just DQ-ed! What's wrong?" Naruto exclaimed, looking at the slightly manic obsidian eyes.

"What's wrong? What's wrong..." Sasuke breathed, his heart pumping madly. He turned his glare to his teammates, who all took subtle steps backward. The crowd broke out in soft whispers as the rest of the swimmers finished. A mad grin broke over his face, his eyes filling with an insane light. Naruto shied slightly, the look on Sasuke's features startling him.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" the concerned blue eyes looked up at him, making Sasuke's breath catch in his throat.

"No... no... no I am not," he whispered, drawing closer to the adorably confused blonde. A possessive pride arose as he heard Naruto's breathing hitch. Raising a hand, he captured the side of Naruto's face in his palm, soft hair feathering his fingers. Dusty pink brushed lightly over Naruto's cheeks as Sasuke locked his eyes on the deep blue in front of him.

"Sa- Sasuke..." Naruto's voice cracked slightly, sending a delightful shiver rushing down Sasuke's bare back.

"You see, dobe, I realized something," Sasuke said, breathing in the chlorinated air along with Naruto's slightly spicy scent. A muscle in Naruto's face twitched under Sasuke's firm hand. "Your eyes are the exact same blue as the pool,"

Naruto frowned, eyebrows slanting in confusion. "So?"

"So, I realized the only pool I want to swim in belongs to _you,_" Sasuke whispered, leaning closer to Naruto's blushing face.

"T-teme..." Naruto muttered softly, his cheeks becoming increasingly redder.

Sasuke hovered, his nose nearly brushing the blonde's. Naruto's warm breath puffed into his face, washing over Sasuke. Blue eyes drooped and peach-pink lips parted slightly as Sasuke hesitated, savoring each second of the spectacular sensations running through his mind until-

"JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY!!" a voice called from the crowd impatiently. Sasuke smiled as he brushed his lips gently over Naruto's, leaving a burning feeling where they had touched slightly. Naruto's hand snaked up behind Sasuke's head and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together as desire overwhelmed them both. Sasuke's brain was buzzing- warm skin, sweet lips, and silky hair consumed his senses, drowning out the excited gasps and screams from the crowd.

Sasuke was captured by the sweet kiss of Naruto, feeling nothing but the lips moving against his own. His tongue snaked out to trace Naruto's bottom lip, savoring the dobe's taste that reminded him of cinnamon and ramen. The butterflies had returned to his stomach, but instead of angrily buzzing they fluttered softly as Sasuke fell deeper into the kiss.

"BOYS! WHAT THE HELL? BREAK IT UP!" the furious voice of the coach sounded far off in Sasuke's ears, but he drew away anyway as Naruto groaned slightly in disappointment. Sasuke almost considered ignoring the coach to shut Naruto up once more, but one look at the embarrassed teammates around him reminded him where he was.

"Shit!" he hissed, backing away quickly from Naruto. The dobe looked stunned, a goofy smile covering his face. Sasuke felt his face turn bright fuchsia as he brought a hand to his tingling lips. Wolf whistles sprang from the crowd, several girls watching on with eager eyes.

"Um, boys?" the ref looked unfazed as the two looked over. "Are you done? We do have a meet to finish,"

They nodded simultaneously, looking anywhere but each other. Their teammates scattered, all surely scarred for life. Naruto and Sasuke stood at the end of the pool, staring at opposite corners as the ref began the next heat.

"Teme," Naruto whispered as the crowd resumed cheering, although with slightly less vigor.

"Hn?" Sasuke's voice seemed to malfunction as he turned towards the blonde.

A mischievous smile broke out over the tanned face. "You know, my pool has some pretty strict rules,"

"Like what, dobe?"

An evil glint shone in the blue eyes, causing the butterflies to take off again. "Well... like, skinny dipping is optional... but _highly_ recommended,"

Sasuke's face heated as Naruto's words registered in his fuzzy mind. _What?!_

_"Dobe!" _he hissed angrily as Naruto's evil grin grew in size. Still, he couldn't help but look forward to the _interesting_ "open swim" that was sure to take place later on.

"Well? Are you willing to obey the pool rules?"

Sasuke smiled, his own perverted mind jumping into action.

"We'll just wait and see..."

* * *

A/N: I do love swimming... even if practice is the devil. And I can totally see the refs just watching something like this... (they've already seen it all...).

Thank you for reading! I do hope your boredom is somewhat alleviated!

I shall talk to you later. If that is what storytelling is. It is kind of me talking to you... through stories.

Ok, bye.


End file.
